herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donner (Robbie the Reindeer)
Donner is the sister of Em, the best friend, girlfriend and later wife of Robbie, the daughter-in-law of Rudolph, Support Crew to Santa Claus's sleigh team and the deuteragonist of the Robbie the Reindeer films. She is based on Donner from Christmas folklore. Unlike previous incarnations, this version of Donner is female and doesn't pull Santa's sleigh. Instead she serves as support crew, doing tasks such as cooking, cleaning and performing physiotherapy on the sleigh team. She is voiced by Jane Horrocks (who also voiced Babs and the Ghost of Christmas Past) in the original British version and Britney Spears in the American redub. ''Robbie the Reindeer'' ''Hooves of Fire (1999) Donner first appears along with Prancer inside Reindeer Lodge witnessing an out of control Robbie (who had came to become the sleigh team's navigator) crash into the lodge covered in luggage. Donner believes Robbie to be a rare endangered species which Prancer's says they should kill, but Donner stops him when Robbie manages to pull off the luggage. When the sleigh team's Captain Blitzen asks Robbie to demonstrate his nose's tracking abilities, Donner brings a globe over to Robbie and asks him where Paris and Egypt are (to which Robbie's nose points at the locations on the globe) and then posh yogurts she bought for herself (which Robbie's nose points to Prancer). Donner later takes Robbie to his room and tells him that she doesn't pull the sleigh instead she is support crew as there's a reindeer to do physio, a reindeer to cook, a reindeer to wash up and all of those reindeer are her. Robbie notices one of the female members of the sleigh team named Vixen and develops a crush on her, much to Donner's annoyance (as she herself has developed a crush on Robbie). After showing Robbie to his room, Donner goes back downstairs, where Blitzen is ranting about Robbie's father (though not named, it is Rudolph). Donner, Vixen, Prancer and Tapir, are silenced by Blitzen when they are about to say Robbie's father's name (due to Blitzen hating to hear it), before witnessing him reveal his plan to destroy Robbie (as he can't get to Rudolph). A month later, Donner is doing physio on Prancer and then Robbie who tells her that he's met a reindeer who Donner thinks is her, only to discover much to her annoyance, that the reindeer that Robbie is talking about is Vixen. Robbie tells Donner that he can't talk to girls he likes, but Donner points out that he can talk to her to which Robbie says it's because they're mates (British for friends) to which an annoyed Donner ties Robbie in knots and leaves him in the medical room. Donner along with the other reindeer, attends a party at Santa Claus' house where she is watches on in annoyance at Robbie as he mumbles his words as he is in awe of Vixen. Sometime later, Donner goes to the elves factory to collect gym equipment where she finds Robbie there working as a forklift and tells him that he can get back on the team if he wins a medal at the Reindeer Games and also reveals to him about Blitzen's hatred of him. The two then track down a reindeer coach named Old Jingle to train Robbie for the event, the Steeplechase. Donner helps Old Jingle train Robbie for the event. On the day of The Reindeer Games, Vixen tries to use Robbie's crush on her to stop him from taking part in the Steeplechase (as she wants Blitzen to win so he gets famous and takes her out of "this dive") but Robbie refuses. Donner asks if he's ready for the race, only for Robbie to start mumbling his words, to Donner's confusion. Robbie briefly leaves the race to save Old Jingle after he gets trapped under his house but is able to return where he is cheered on by Donner and appears to cross at the same time as Blitzen, before being ran over by the other competitors. After the race, Blitzen is declared winner after a photo finish. Donner comes over to Robbie (who starts to mumble his words again) and asks him if he can't talk to her because he loves her or because he's just been ran over by a herd of reindeer before giving him a kiss which causes Robbie to happily beat every record in the events. After Blitzen is arrested for using a drug to cheat in the games, Santa gives Robbie his new sleigh for the night to which he takes Donner on a date to the moon. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Three years later, the reindeer set up a holiday business called North Pole Holidays (which they set up to earn money as Santa is unable to pay them for their Christmas Eve jobs as he gives away presents for free) but it's not very popular. Donner is seen at the reindeer lodge (which is being used as the office for the company) when Robbie, now Donner's boyfriend, arrives to tell her about the Viking that saved him, but she tells him that she had refund the tourists he was showing around the mountains and also tells him that Vikings haven't been around for hundreds of years. The two then kiss before Prancer arrives to tell them that something is going on outside, which is revealed to be two tourists (a koala and a kangaroo) complaining about the condition of the chalets (which Robbie badly built) and that there was no snow to ski in, the two are given a refund by Donner. Due to not being able to afford water and that Santa is unable to pay them, Donner and the other reindeer share a bath. The next day, Blitzen arrives at the lodge and says that he has been let out of jail because he is sorry for what he did, but the reindeer don't believe him and throw him out. But when Blitzen reveals that he can help them save their holiday business, they let him stay but Donner is suspicions. After the reindeer build a luxury hotel and go inside for champagne, Donner's suspicions come true when Blitzen traps them in there and reveals that he's going to make an attraction called Blitzen's Reindeer World. That night, Donner along with Robbie and Prancer are able to escape and go off to look for help to which Robbie suggests looking for the Vikings which gets him a slap in the face from Donner but she ends up agreeing to the idea after being unable to think of a better one. After walking for so long, the trio decide to camp for the night, whilst Donner and Robbie have normal camping supplies (e.g matches and a fold out pan), Prancer has brought a mobile disco, causing Donner and Robbie to have to stuff their antlers into their ears to block out the noise. The following morning, Donner and Robbie get into a disagreement about which way to go and are unaware of Prancer being pulled into the ground by Long Eared Jack (who had been sent out by Blitzen to capture the trio). Tired of Robbie not listening to her, Donner ends their relationship just seconds before being pulled into the ground by Jack. After being brought back to Coldchester, Donner along with the other reindeer gave mind control hats put on them and are turned into robots to be put into Blitzen's Reindeer World. Later, Robbie (after being saved from falling into the attraction's animal traps by the Vikings) arrives and removes the hats from his friends but declines Donner's offer to go with him to go after Blitzen as he believes it's too dangerous for girls. Donner deciding to follow Robbie, jumps into a trombone and is blown into the air and ends up landing into the flying cart Robbie and Blitzen are fighting in. Donner tells Robbie that they need to talk but Robbie (who is being strangled by Blitzen) says not now, causing Donner to accuse him of taking her for granted. An annoyed Blitzen stops the fight and tells Donner that it obvious Robbie loves her more than anything, it's just he forgets himself sometimes because he's an idiot and also ends up convincing Robbie to propose to Donner. Just when Blitzen is about to kill Robbie, Donner declares that no one does that to her fiancé and punches Blitzen so hard it sends him back to prison. After returning home, the now engaged couple share a kiss before attending a disco for the tourists set up by Prancer and the Vikings. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind (2007) Donner first appears stargazing with Robbie on the night before their wedding where Donner says she not letting Robbie have a stag night as last time, they had to cancel the wedding before leaving to have a manicure. The next day, Donner comes out of her room in her wedding dress where she sees that her sister and bridesmaid Em is there, but goes back inside when she sees Robbie there too as it's bad luck for a bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. Later, Donner is walked down the aisle of by Em and Old Jingle to Robbie, but as the vicar reads out the vows, Robbie runs out of Reindeer Lodge when he hears a voice telling him, he's in danger and it's the end of the world, causing Donner to collapse into Em's arms. That night, Donner begins to wonder where Robbie is just before Queen Vorkana and the Nargathrons arrive demanding to known where Robbie is, as he has the Nargathron Crystal (which they want to destroy Earth with). Donner pretends not to know Robbie, but Vorkana sees pictures of Robbie around the lounge and discover's that Donner is lying and takes her hostage. Robbie later uses a Earth Guardian ship to travel to the Nargathron's ship to rescue Donner, but is captured and put in the same cell as Donner and is hypnotised by Vorkana into revealing where the crystal is (Robbie gave it to Prancer in order to contact The Earth Guardians). The crystal is brought to Vorkana who places it in her computer to start a countdown to Earth's destruction. Whilst Vorkana is gone, Robbie uses an amplifier given to him by an Earth Guardian named Gariiiiii to trick a Nargathron trooper to releasing him and Donner. Just then more troopers arrive, to which Donner rips off a part of her wedding dress and throws it under the troopers feet, causing them to trip. Donner is then sent by to Earth in the Earth Guardian ship by Robbie who stays behind to stop the countdown. The other Earth Guardians arrive and destroy the Nargathron ship, causing everyone to think Robbie is dead. But just then the vicar hears a voice saying to read out Robbie's vows, just then Robbie parachutes down with the piece of dress Donner used on the troopers to the others and says "I Do" and becomes Donner's husband. That night, at the reception, Robbie hears Donner's voice saying that now they're married, maybe they should get a place of their own and sees the vicar holding the amplifier, making him wonder if that was able to happen because he and Donner are now married. Appearance Donner has beige fur, brown eyes, blonde hair and long antlers with three points on them. Most of the time, Donner wears no clothing but on two occasions she does. First in ''Hooves of Fire at The Reindeer Games where she wears a white vest with a green cross on it as she was serving as a medic. The second occasion was in Close Encounters of the Herd Kind when it was her and Robbie's wedding where she wore a pink and yellow wedding dress. Quotes *Can't you talk to be because you love me or that you've just been trampled by a herd of reindeer? (Donner to Robbie). *No you won't. You can lock us up, but you can never break our spirit (Donner trying to stand up to Blitzen, before he turns her and the other reindeer into robots). *No one but no one does that to my fiancé (Donner to Blitzen when he tries to kill Robbie). *Here...comes...the bride!. (Donner before using part of her wedding dress to knock down Nargathron troopers) *Robbie, now that we're married, maybe we should think about getting a place of our own. Gallery Imagedcbs.jpg Imagedpfmr.jpg|Donner and Prancer first meeting Robbie. Imagerdp.jpg|Donner with Robbie and Prancer Imagebvrdopt.jpg|Donner with Blitzen, Vixen, Robbie, Old Jingle, Prancer and Tapir imagedatst.jpg|Donner and her fellow sleigh team members. Imagertrhofpvdtgbbfnsrfn.jpeg|Donner, Prancer, Vixen and Tapir gagged by Blitzen for nearly saying Rudolph's name. imagedlotlt.jpg Imagedkr.jpg|Donner kissing Robbie Imagertrlotltdttsutb.jpeg|Donner tries to stand up to Blitzen. Imagertrlotltbttorir.jpeg|Donner and the other reindeer turned into robots by Blitzen. imagedttr.jpg Imagedrb.jpg Imagertrlotltdpbwhttkr.jpeg|Donner punches Blitzen when he tries to kill Robbie. Imagerd.jpg Imagedihwd.jpg|Donner in her wedding dress. Imagedceothk.jpg Imageaewd.jpg Trivia *Donner is similar to Boof from Teen Wolf **Both are best friends with the protagonist (Robbie and Scott Howard). **Both are also in love with the protagonist who at first only saw them as a friend, due to being in love with another girl (Vixen and Pamela), before developing feelings for their friend later in the film. *In the original British version of Hooves of Fire, when testing Robbie's nose's tracking, Donner asks of the whereabouts of her posh yogurts to which Robbie's nose points at Prancer. This scene remains the same in the American redub, with the only difference being Donner asking about the whereabouts of yummy donuts rather than posh yogurts. Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Adaptational Heroism